wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Maps
Cataclysm. More needed for Mists of Pandaria.}} :Were you looking for the in-game map? from Warcraft I.]] .]] Useful and interesting maps relating to World of Warcraft and the general Warcraft universe. World maps For details on individual zones: * Zones category * List of regions Official sites Blizzard Entertainment has largely removed most World of Warcraft related maps or map images from their sites. Pretty sad, actually. However, some of the maps are still usable via archived versions: Warlords of Draenor ;Interactive map WoWWiki * Worlds (darker Cosmic) - Overview maps of Outland and Azeroth from in-game. * Azeroth - Azeroth in-game (as of ). ** Kalimdor - Kalimdor in-game (as of ). ** Eastern Kingdoms - Eastern Kingdoms in-game (as of ). ** Northrend - Northrend in-game. ** Pandaria - Pandaria in-game. * Outland - Outland in-game. * Draenor - Draenor in-game. Other locations * WorldOfMapCraft.com - Azeroth (includes Pandaria) and Outland via Google maps engine. ** Includes Deepholm, Molten Front, Vashj'ir, Caverns of Time, capital cities, and Darkmoon island. ** Includes battlegrounds, dungeons, and raids thru Cataclysm. ** Has placeholders for the Wandering Isle, battlegrounds, dungeons, and raids thru Mists of Pandaria. ** Has placeholders for arenas thru Mists of Pandaria. * Wowhead.com - several drop down menus to select from various in-game maps thru Cataclysm. * Gamepressure.com Game Atlas: Guide & Database - "satellite" maps, displaying a bird's-eye view of the entire land, with labels for all the sub-zones. Maps thru Wrath of the Lich King. * Kaldorei.com world map circa Burning Crusade with transport fees and detailed maps for the starting zones. The top level web site kaldorei.com appears to be dead, but the maps are still hosted. ** Pre- Cataclysm Azeroth map - includes Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. ** Outland map ** Northrend map ** Pre- Wrath of the Lich King Azeroth map - rough Northrend and no Pandaria. Pre- Burning Crusade map. * MapWoW: Pre- Cataclysm - Azeroth, Outland and Northrend using the Google Maps API. Presents an ultra-high detail scalable map of World of Warcraft using the same interface as Google Maps, and includes more than 15,000 herb, ore, and treasure locations. * Warlock's Azeroth map at ScrollsofLore.com - includes Northrend, but not Pandaria (has Kezan in Pandaria location). * Pre- Cataclysm WoW Scribblemaps - Google Flash maps that allow you to create custom maps, with drawings, markers and more, then send them to friends. Also includes location searching, herbs, ores, footlockers, and flight paths. Can also create a custom map widget for your website or blog. * Pre- Wrath of the Lich King, WoWCartographe - a map program with annotations (French/English, Windows only). * Thru Cataclysm beta, WoWMapper - An indoor and outdoor minimap generator. (French/English, Windows only). * WyriMaps.net/wow - Fullscreen interactive Google Map thru Mists of Pandaria. All continents in one map, all veins and herbs. New marker sets are added weekly! Scribble interactive map Regional and city maps Kalimdor zones Eastern Kingdoms zones Draenor zones Elemental and Maelstrom zones Great Sea zones Northrend zones Pandaria zones Outland zones Cities Only includes cities that have their own maps. Battleground maps Some of the map links below currently don't work as they used to link to the AtlasMod site which no longer hosts the maps. We are currently investigating another site to link to... * map† Alterac Valley * map† Arathi Basin * map† Warsong Gulch * map Eye of the Storm * map‡ Strand of the Ancients (unadorned in-game map) † Map from Ten Ton Hammer © Copyright 2000 - 2008 Master Games International. ‡ Map from MMO Champion. Dungeon instance maps * Instance maps * Burning Crusade instance maps * Wrath of the Lich King instance maps * Cataclysm instance maps * Mists of Pandaria instance maps Maps are also linked from individual instance pages - see the related instance links for the full list. Flight paths The map links below used to link to the AtlasMod site which no longer hosts the maps. Warcraft relations map This is supposed to be a map of relations between the most important characters/clans/artifacts until the end of The Frozen Throne storyline. For all of you who are a bit confused by the tremendous amount of characters in the world of Warcraft. There are several versions available — see the project page. Concept maps Peter Thorson (Thorvoquien of Guild:Goon Squad (Mal'Ganis US)) has saved some early Warcraft and World of Warcraft concept map images on his site: World of Warcraft Collectors Edition Maps at Zaphoyd.com References See also ;By expansion * Vanilla maps **For Vanilla instance maps, see Instance maps * Burning Crusade maps ** Burning Crusade instance maps * Wrath of the Lich King maps ** Wrath of the Lich King instance maps * Cataclysm maps ** Cataclysm instance maps * Mists of Pandaria maps ** Mists of Pandaria instance maps * Warlords of Draenor maps ** Warlords of Draenor instance maps ;Other maps * World of Warcraft World Map See also * Template:Map - template for adding visual wow maps to the wiki External links ;News Jun 19th 2012 at 2:00PM}} Category:Newbies Category:World of Warcraft geography Category:Maps